Muse's Music Start!
is the thirteenth episode of the Love Live! School Idol Project anime series. It aired on March 31, 2013. A lot of things have happened to the idol group, and now their journey is about to meet the end. This is the final episode of the series. Summary Umi and Honoka don't talk to each other. Honoka's friends think she's depressed because she said she quit being a school idol. And that Kotori is busy preparing for her transfer so she wasn't been at school lately. They thought that's the reason why Umi isn't talking to Honoka at all. They asked Honoka if she can walk with them since she doesn't have anything to do. Umi is doing archery, Eri and Nozomi are working but Nozomi feels sad but Eri tells her that "μ's isn't μ's unless there's 9 members" which was what Nozomi said before but Nozomi still feels sad. Niko disagrees that they're going on hiatus and she wants to continue on being school idols. Maki says that they can't continue without Honoka. Later, Niko tells Hanayo and Rin to practice with her. Maki in the music room starts to remember Honoka clapping when she first sang Aishiteru Banzai!. Umi visits Kotori and tells her if she really is going to study aboard. But Kotori tells her that there's nothing they can do about it at this point which really makes Umi sad. Honoka's friends are playing a dance game. Honoka gets to play next. She then starts playing but stares that the screen at the beginning because it reminds her of Umi coaching. Her friends remind her and she starts to focus. She then beats her friends and it shows that practicing pays off for the dancing. On the way home she sees Hanayo, Rin and Niko. Niko tells her that she loves being an idol. She then talks to Honoka about her quitting. Rin tells her she's being too harsh. Honoka accepts that Niko is right. Eri visits Honoka's home. Honoka pours tea for her. Eri says that she's sorry about when she told everybody that μ's is going on indefinite hiatus. That she didn't have the right because she's not the leader of the group. Eri confess that she's envious of her because of her personality and how she's able to show her feelings. She tells her that everybody was shocked that Kotori is moving and it was more unbearable when they think about Honoka and Umi feeling about it. She tells Honoka that she taught her that have courage to move forward, without fearing change. She shows her hand and tells that she was saved by Honoka's hand. Later, Honoka checks the Love Live Ranking and it shows that A-Rise won first. Honoka then changes to her practice clothes. At the airport, Kotori's mom drops her off and Kotori tells her that she can walk by herself at this point. At school, Honoka is at the stage where she sang Start:Dash! for the first time. Umi is there and Honoka says sorry. Umi laughs after what she said. She then tells her that she has always been a nuisance. But she tells her that she brings Kotori and her to a long ride. That she took them to places that they didn't have the courage to. Also, she wasn't mad because she didn't notice Kotori's feelings it's because she wasn't honest with herself. Umi and Honoka then sing Susume→Tomorrow. Honoka gets to the airport and grabs her arm. She tells her that she wants to be school idols with her. She then hugs her and tells her not to go. Kotori then cries and that she's the one to say sorry. The members of μ's wait for Honoka and Kotori. Honoka comes and trips which hurts her butt, Kotori comes in surprise, they then start singing Start:Dash! Also, A-Rise was watching it too. After singing, Honoka tells the people to say "Muse Music Start!" Now the μ's are in Love Live again. Appearance List #Kousaka Honoka (Lead, Center) #Minami Kotori #Sonoda Umi #Koizumi Hanayo #Hoshizora Rin #Nishikino Maki (Composer) #Yazawa Niko (President) #Toujou Nozomi #Ayase Eri #Ayase Arisa #Kousaka Yukiho #Principal Minami #Hideko #Fumiko #Mika #A-Rise (UTX School Idol) #*Yuuki Anju #*Toudou Erina #*Kira Tsubasa Members of μ's #Kousaka Honoka (Lead, Center) #Minami Kotori #Sonoda Umi #Koizumi Hanayo #Hoshizora Rin #Nishikino Maki (Composer) #Yazawa Niko (President) #Toujou Nozomi #Ayase Eri Notable Fans *Ayase Arisa *Kousaka Yukiho category:Anime Episodes